


被奪走的重要東西

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 重要的東西被奪走了，謝敬尹想。他看著鏡子裡面的自己——臉色蒼白，頭髮一團亂，說是鳥窩頭還是客氣了，看起來簡直像被龍捲風捲過一樣。鬍子已經冒出來了。他早就不是少年，快滿二十的他其實早該是個男人，無奈他看起來過於纖細，營養不良的模樣，看起來比實際年齡還要小些。





	被奪走的重要東西

**Author's Note:**

> ※微限
> 
> ※兄弟，雷者避

重要的東西被奪走了，謝敬尹想。他看著鏡子裡面的自己——臉色蒼白，頭髮一團亂，說是鳥窩頭還是客氣了，看起來簡直像被龍捲風捲過一樣。鬍子已經冒出來了。他早就不是少年，快滿二十的他其實早該是個男人，無奈他看起來過於纖細，營養不良的模樣，看起來比實際年齡還要小些。

他靠近鏡子，裡面的人也靠近自己，那個人的蒼白如鬼，眼睛滿是血絲，瞪著的眼珠子好像要掉出來，非常可怕。他很害怕裡面的人會從鏡子裡出來，但當他感到恐懼時，裡面的人也同樣露出害怕的表情。

說不定裡面的人想要讓他放鬆戒心，思及此，他又崩住了神經——裡面的人也警戒了起來。一來一往了幾下，謝敬尹才慢慢地退後，一步、一步，眼睛不敢從鏡子移開。

退到門口的時候，他才勉強鬆了一口氣。

下一秒，他飛快地打開門，「砰」地將門關上，好像後面的人已經從鏡子跑了出來，正張牙舞爪地撲過來。

咚咚、咚咚，心臟跳得很快，他頭也不回地跑下樓，腳踏在地上的聲音太大了，但他想這樣也好，他想讓下面的人聽見自己的腳步聲。

腳步很重，每一下好像都要踏破木板階梯。他從二樓跑下來，樓梯旁就是餐廳，長方形的餐桌已經坐滿了其他的家人——父親、祖父，以及弟弟。祖父坐在正中間，父親坐在祖父的右手邊，祖父的左手邊則是自己的……弟弟。

這個家不需要無用的人，他想母親和妹妹也是因為這樣離開的。祖父、父親已經開始用餐了，舉止得宜，目不斜視，筷子也拿得非常優雅。小的時候父親很嚴格地訓亂過自己，食指、中指與拇指都有規定的角度。父親很少打他，但只要一個眼神，他便會嚇得腿軟，就連拿筷子都需要反覆練習，以確保手指保持在沒有任何敗壞名譽的角度。

父親和祖父完全沒有看他的意思，只是低頭認真咀嚼，總共十下，每一口都要好好地嚼滿十下才可以嚥下，這是規矩。

餐桌上還有個規矩：所有人到了才可以開飯。他慢慢地坐下，僵硬地看著眼前的早飯。正前方的祖父已經開始動筷了，左手邊的父親閉唇咀嚼，右手邊的弟弟也捧起碗，認認真真地將盤子裡的青菜吃光，一點也不能剩，這也是規矩。

然而，他的面前卻沒有餐具，中間的飯菜也離得有些距離。

咕嚕，肚子叫了。他漲紅了臉，祖父和父親卻置若罔聞，反倒是弟弟轉過頭來看他。

他的弟弟和他長得並不太像，那是父親外面生的兒子，只比自己小兩歲，快要滿十八。兩人只有鼻子像些，據說弟弟長得很像生母，若不是他不才，父親是不會考慮把弟弟接回這個家的。

弟弟看著他，細細長長的眼睛看得他頭暈腦脹，不知道是恥辱還是怎麼樣，他怕得不敢直視這雙眼睛，那勾起的眼角看得他心神不寧。他們兄弟長得都很俊俏，但弟弟卻多了點陰柔，看起來過於漂亮。

弟弟正想開口，但父親卻冷冷地插了進來：「安尹，好好吃飯，不要分心。」

安尹。謝安尹，這是弟弟的名字。謝安尹還是看著他，眼神沒有半分動搖。父親放下碗筷，嚴厲地道：「安尹，你看著那邊的空氣幹什麼？吃飯！」

謝安尹收回眼神，直視著對面的父親，冷靜地說：「是的，父親。」

他的名字叫做謝敬尹，與尋常兄弟不同，他們的名字竟然頭尾相同，只有中間的字不一樣。或許對父親而言，「兒子」就是個可以取代的，核心是什麼、是誰不重要，頂著兒子的外殼，誰都可以。

謝敬尹漲紅了臉，站了起來，椅子往後倒，發出了「啪」的聲音，旁邊的管家和僕人卻彷彿完全沒聽見，冷冷地注視前方，盡忠職守。

「奪走了！」他尖叫：「你把我的東西拿走了！謝安尹！謝安尹！」他幾乎歇斯底里：「還給我！混蛋！」

謝安尹微微偏頭，祖父和父親還在數咀嚼的次數，沒有閑情逸致去理他。

「我才是父親的兒子！祖父的孫子！」他咆哮，「你這個冒牌貨，你是誰？為什麼在這裡！」

但無論他怎麼吼叫，誰也沒有理他，只有弟弟謝安尹看著他，注視他，沒有言語。

「安尹。」父親的聲音冷冷地傳來，謝敬尹立刻住了嘴，這是刻在靈魂的規則。父親又說了一次：「好好吃飯，不要分心。」好像有一桶冷水從頭上澆下來，謝敬尹以為自己會癱軟在地。

「那裡什麼也沒有。」父親說。

謝安尹收回目光，「是。」

謝敬尹扶著桌子，這才沒有失禮地躺在地上。

沒有任何一個人注意他，沒有任何人在意他。謝安尹就像唯一能看見他的人，但很快地便因為父親的教誨而重新將注意力放回餐桌。

不！他本來該是那個坐在父親對面的好兒子！他本來是那個乖巧優秀的兒子，而現在都被這個弟弟給奪走了！

一如昨天那樣，謝敬尹踉蹌地跑上樓，早飯沒有他的份，而他也不可能違背一直以來父親的教導，用手——這個想法多麼可怕——去吃。

他再度回到房間，狠狠地關上門，砰！又發出了偌大的聲響，希冀誰可以注意到，好來關心關心他。

他撲倒在地上，正好跌在全身鏡之前。鏡子裡的人看起來非常憔悴，和先前一樣，瘦弱，邋遢，這可不是謝家要的好兒子。他摸了鏡中的自己，掌心貼著冰冷的鏡面，裡面的人也用驚恐的表情伸出了手。

「你被取代了。」他對著鏡子裡的人說，後者一開一闔的嘴巴也說著同樣的話。「你被謝安尹取代了。弟弟。弟弟？弟弟⋯⋯不！」他忽然跳了起來，撲向鏡子，血絲佈滿的眼睛貼得很近，就像是兩雙眼睛互相凝視，雙雙帶著驚恐和恨，他想要尖叫，但又怕誰聽見似地用氣音對著鏡子說：「他⋯⋯他一定是從鏡子跑出來的怪物。」他渾身發抖：「他想要取代我——他已經取代我了！」他扯著頭髮，臉色發白，身體抖得好像要暈倒，「祖父⋯⋯父親也是，他們都被迷惑了！被迷惑了！」他哭了出來：「奪走了⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯被奪走了⋯⋯」

謝敬尹一點一滴地跪在地上，最後伏在地上，眼淚啪搭啪啪地掉，哭得一抽一抽。他堅信不移：自己被取代了，被那個可惡的「弟弟」。對了，「弟弟」剛到家裡的時候還是左撇子，但現在已經用右手拿筷子了，太可怕了，太可怕了，那傢伙模仿得非常細緻，深得父親與祖父的喜愛。

嗚嗚哭泣的關係，他沒注意到門連敲都沒敲就被打開了，這可是謝家不可容忍的。

是謝安尹。他腳步踏得很輕，似乎不想要嚇到這個根本沒注意到他進來的的兄長，關門的時候也十分小心，確定門關得死緊之後才開口。

「哥哥。」謝安尹平靜地喚。

只是這兩個字，謝敬尹的獨自呢喃在霎那間便停止了。謝敬尹緩緩地轉過頭，一點一點地轉動脖子的骨頭，發出了咖咖的聲響，脖子浮出青筋。

看見謝敬尹這副謝安尹竟然「呵」地笑了出來。他環著胸，靠在門上俯視著他：「哥哥，」他叫得親暱，「你看起來真淒慘。」

「謝安尹。」謝敬尹的聲音就像是幽魂：「謝安尹⋯⋯你這個⋯⋯你這個⋯⋯」他沒學過太多罵人的話，幼時父親只要一個眼神他便會嚇得失禁，根本不需要什麼髒話。他斷斷續續地說：「你這個⋯⋯怪物⋯⋯怪物⋯⋯你是怪物⋯⋯奪走我重要東西的⋯⋯怪物⋯⋯」

謝敬尹本意是羞辱他，然而謝安尹卻笑了出來，非常冷，又是那種「呵」，聽起來讓人很絕望，就像自己是世界上最低賤的垃圾。謝安尹竟然放下手臂，大步大步地走向他。

謝敬尹下意識地想要遮住臉，但卻被弟弟眼明手快地抓住下巴。下顎被抬起，他驚恐地看著謝安尹放大的臉，兩個人靠得很近，謝安尹身上的薄荷味衝入鼻間，那曾是他的沐浴乳。

「你真醜。」謝安尹說。他的手指摩挲著他下巴的鬍渣，最後壓在他的唇上，「你是以什麼身分這樣跟我說話的呢？」

謝敬尹說不出話來，整個人渾渾噩噩的。眼前的謝安尹打扮得宜，穿著襯衫，頭髮被梳開，露出了飽滿的額頭，配上那張好看的臉，可以說是相貌堂堂。父親唯一不滿的地方就是謝安尹的眼睛，太像那個女人了，太多情，太好看了，男女都會被他吸引。

謝敬尹就不一樣了，他從前是父親喜歡的樣子，正直，優秀，乖巧，依照父親的說法便是「這是和我很像的眼睛」。然而，現在一切都變了，他不被需要，頭髮披肩，遮住他的眼睛、額頭，但誰也不在意。

父親再也看不見他，這樣的情形已經持續了好幾個月。這個月他即將滿二十，但卻好像跟死了沒兩樣。

「哼。」謝安尹放開他，隨手扔了一個飯糰到地上：「吃掉。」然後往後退了兩步，好像在安撫充滿防備心的野犬，遠遠地看著謝敬尹頹然的樣子。他看著滾到腳邊的飯糰，上面好好地包著保鮮膜，雖然捏得雖然不好，但他沒有選擇。

他撿起飯糰，吃著奪走他一切的怪物的施捨，眼淚流了下來，又開始嗚嗚哭泣。

「為什麼⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯」

謝安尹絲毫沒有同情的意思，他看著謝敬尹，若有所思。

「哥哥。」

謝敬尹低頭啃著飯糰，一口一口，裡面包著牛肉絲，雖然外型不怎麼樣，但吃起來還不賴。

「哥哥。」

謝敬尹裝做沒聽見。

「哥哥。」

謝敬尹嚥下了飯糰，口腔還殘留著牛肉的香氣。

「小敬。」

謝敬尹像是被失咒一樣，忽然停止了一切動作，好像連呼吸都不會了。他呆呆地看著手上的飯粒，他原本想要低頭去舔的，但是謝安尹的一句話，他好像被抽走了靈魂，好像被迫塞進某個不知名的箱子，無法動彈，被壓縮、壓縮、壓縮，然後，下沉。

下沉、下沉⋯⋯下沉⋯⋯

「小敬。」謝安尹不知道在想什麼，手指放在唇上，緩緩地說：「我取代了你。」

謝敬尹放下保鮮膜，像是幽靈一樣，安靜，無神，雙眼渙散。他往衣櫃移動，謝安尹彷彿已經習慣，沒有阻止他。

他打開衣櫃，裡面的衣服不多，他爬了起去，抱起膝蓋，正好和謝安尹的眼睛對上，後者看見那雙大眼睛下面的黑青，竟然有些恐怖。

關上門之前他說：「怪物。怪物。你是怪物。奪走重要東西的怪物。」

＃

小敬。小敬。

他睜開眼睛，看見母親溫柔的微笑：這是小梅。他踮起腳尖，看見母親臂彎中的嬰兒，睫毛很長，臉頰紅通通的。母親說：這是你的妹妹。

不知道為什麼，母親的身邊還站著另一個男孩，和他長得很像。母親遲疑了一下，還是對著男孩說：安安，她也是你的妹妹。

安安。安安。

安安怯生生地搖頭，他卻牽起「安安」的手說：你是我的弟弟。

弟弟。弟弟。啊⋯⋯弟弟。

那張過於自卑的臉因為他這番話而露出了笑容，細細的眼睛瞇起來，謝敬尹發現弟弟的眼睛周圍都是紅的，眼尾還有點腫，因為他這句話而傻呼呼地張開了嘴，門牙已經掉了兩顆。

他不知道什麼時候多了一個弟弟，但他卻很開心。他不只有妹妹，還有弟弟，太棒了！

病房的門忽然被打開，母親像是受驚的動物，抱著妹妹縮在病床上，驚恐地看著打開的門。

是父親。他後面還跟著一個美麗的女人，她臉色蒼白，面容憔悴，但無損她姣好的外貌。父親只是踏進來，病房的氣氛瞬間便僵硬了，帶著肅殺的氣氛。母親一直在發抖，但父親看也沒看，第一時間就是走向坐在床邊的謝敬尹。

「爸爸。」謝敬尹在父親靠近之前連忙喊，這是家規之一。

「嗯。」父親顯得非常滿意。

漂亮的女人看見了兄弟交握的手，眼神驚恐，只消這一眼，安安便立刻鬆開了手，不顧謝敬尹的反對用力地抽回手，低著頭，將捏緊的手疊在膝蓋上。

美麗的女人說：「我們走吧。」她沒有去看母親，和弟弟一樣垂著腦袋，看起來死氣沉沉，過於自卑。

母親縮在病床的角落，離父親很遠，離謝敬尹也很遠。她瞪著男人，憎惡，恐懼，抱著女嬰的手一直發顫，直到懷裡的孩子也感覺到了緊繃的氣氛而開始哭泣。哇哇、哇哇⋯⋯哇哇哇⋯⋯哇哇哇哇⋯⋯

男人皺起了眉：「吵死了。」

母親想要哄，但太過恐懼的緣故她動彈不得。妹妹哭得太傷心了，謝敬尹差點也紅了眼。幸好他忍住了，這也是家規之一，不可以輕易落淚。

男人好像在笑，有點嘲諷地說：你怕什麼？我不會帶走她的。

病床上的女人半信半疑，帶著安安的美麗女人也頓住腳步，看著半開的病房，眼神無法聚焦，看起來很失望、難過，絕望。她握著安安的手，男孩看起來很瘦小，一直垂著腦袋，謝敬尹想要走過去，摸一摸他的頭，安慰他。

男人說：「我要的只有兒子。」

美麗的女人頭更低了，她流產過一次，慢了兩年。病床上的女人愣了一下，然後大笑，這是謝敬尹聽過最可怕的笑聲，聲音很尖，彷彿可以刺穿這個病房，饒是謝敬尹也知道這句話傷害了這個病房的女性，包含剛出生的、可愛的、純潔的，他喜愛的妹妹。然而，他卻能在崩潰的笑聲中聽見心滿意足，劫後餘生。

她說：「滾吧。」

謝敬尹看著母親，動彈不得。母親注意到他的眼神，瘋狂的眼睛閃過刺痛，她想要開口，父親卻擋在他面前，用他一直教導孩子的有禮口吻說：「謝謝你幫我生了一個兒子。」

謝敬尹悄悄地期望母親能夠不這麼傷心，這是一句感謝，母親總是教導他要發自內心地感謝值得感謝的人，這樣自己和對方都會開心的。

然而，他卻聽見母親近乎歇斯底里地尖叫：「我不是為了你！」他捂住耳朵，緊閉雙眼，不願意看見遍體鱗傷的母親。她說：「我是個人！女人！」她破碎的聲音包含著無法輕易伸展的不平，好像說出口也必敗無疑：「我不是你的機器！我不是為了生出兒子的機器！」她呸了一口，男人露出了鄙夷的表情，沒有規矩的女人，多麼低俗。

父親顯然不願意多說，轉身便想把他帶走。男人不懂得怎麼牽手，只是推了謝敬尹的肩膀一下。只是一下，謝敬尹就像訓練有素的機器，知道得自己踏出腳步，乖乖地跟著父親走。

「小敬⋯⋯」

他回過頭，看見母親淚眼汪汪地看著他。

父親在前面用嚴厲的口吻說：「敬尹。」

他立刻轉回頭，右腳、左腳，踏出病房，與身後的生母訣別⋯⋯訣別是什麼意思？說再見的意思。沒辦法，這是家規，這個家不容許無用的人。母親的責任已盡，而妹妹是不被需要的，打從一出生就已經決定了，這也是沒辦法的事。

父親的喝斥聲從腦袋上傳來：「不准哭。」

他嚇了一跳，摸了摸臉，掌心竟然一片濕潤。不管怎麼抹都抹不掉，父親粗暴地掐住他的肩膀，他被轉了半圈，半晌之後臉上火辣辣地痛——父親打了他一巴掌，嫌惡地說：「不准哭！」

他咬住唇，將眼淚硬生生地含在眼裡。

病房外站著方才美麗的女人，她的兒子，他的兒子，他的弟弟，看起來很小，縮在母親身後，垂著腦袋。

父親稍微鬆開了領帶才說：「你也辛苦了。」

美麗的女人發抖。

「謝謝你幫我生了第二個兒子。」

美麗的女人並沒有像母親一樣搖頭，她的手交握在腹部，頭抬不起來，父親就是喜歡這種聽話的女人。

「辛苦你了。」

「不⋯⋯」女人勉強地說：「不會⋯⋯」

父親俯視著畏縮的男孩，淡淡地說：「你不要擔心，他還是有機會的。」

女人好像想笑，勾起嘴角，但看起來像是顏面神經失調。

「妳教好他，有需要我就會讓他進謝家。」說完他忽然又像想起什麼似地說：「名字我已經想好了，他就叫謝安尹。」

女人嘴角的抽搐更嚴重了，「謝⋯⋯安尹是嗎？」

男人露出溫柔的微笑，但卻讓人感覺像是被蛇盯著一樣難受。他說：「我願意讓他姓謝。」

她突然覺得很荒謬，好像成為了方才那女人口中的某種機器，下半身很冷，站也站不住，男孩抓著自己褲管的力道也緊得難受。天旋地轉，她才發現男人在等自己的道謝。

這是規矩。這是規矩。她的嘴一開一闔，不知道怎麼告訴男人這孩子已經從了自己的姓，那也是她的孩子。但最後她還是虛弱地道：「謝謝您⋯⋯謝⋯⋯謝先生。」

男人頷首，滿意地回：「不客氣。」

謝敬尹看著男孩，意識到了必須說再見。他努力不讓自己哭，想要回頭和裡面的母親與妹妹道別，但又沒有勇氣。他只能對著謝安尹說：「弟弟⋯⋯掰掰。」

女人被這個稱呼噁心到了，絕望地閉上了眼睛。

謝安尹已經哭得紅了鼻子，羽扇般的睫毛上都是淚珠。他張著缺了門牙的嘴，無聲地哭著，揮著還有點肉的小手，嗚嗚地哭，但沒有發出聲音。

哥哥。哥哥、哥哥，哥哥。

謝安尹抓著衣襬，小聲地哭道：「小敬⋯⋯」

＃

他醒來的時候只有眼前的一線亮光，旁邊一片漆黑。他躺在很多年前買的西裝褲上睡著了，眼淚跟鼻水沾滿了昂貴的布料。

謝安尹在他即將滿二十歲的六個月前成為了謝家的兒子。他並不是多了一個弟弟，他只是被取代了，核心是什麼不重要，父親不在乎，祖父也是這麼教導他的。

他爬了起來，推開了衣櫃的門，一線的光束也越來越刺眼、越來越刺眼，好像門後面是很靠近的太陽，他睜不開眼睛。

過了好一會，眼睛的刺痛才消失，他慢慢地睜開眼睛。

謝安尹坐在衣櫃外面，不知道在外面等了多久，梳起的髮絲終於抵抗不了地心引力而遮住了他飽滿的額頭，細細長長的眼睛周圍好像被誰抹上了殷紅，眼睛裡也佈滿血絲，下巴冒出一點鬍渣。

「哈。」謝敬尹竟然笑了出來，爬出衣櫃之後癱軟在衣櫃之前，他喃喃：「現在你也和我一樣了。」

都不是父親完美的兒子。

謝安尹好像一直都沒有離開，謝敬尹知道今天就是父親將股份轉讓給謝安尹的日子，同時他也會向董事會宣布謝安尹是繼承人。

這本來都該是他的。父親的愛、關注，繼承人的身分，本來，這一切都是他的。都是他的。

「怪物。」他說：「你奪走了我重要的東西。」

謝安尹只慢慢地靠近他，最後蹲在他面前，俯視著他，就像是當年父親看著安安一樣，絕對的權利，絕對的壓迫，絕對的、絕對的，由上而下，他好像成為了獵物，任人宰割。

謝安尹說：「不是我，是無法抱女人的你。」

他像是被踩到尾巴的貓，撲過去揪住謝安尹的衣領。他想要揍謝安尹的臉，但他手腳無力，謝安尹只覺得臉被什麼裹了一下，頭偏也沒偏。

謝敬尹連身上的味道都不怎麼好聞，他失魂落魄、彷彿困獸了近乎六個月，吃不好睡不好，封閉的衣櫃成為他的床、他的房間，他的世界，他的一切。他一無所有。

父親捨棄了他，選擇了另一個兒子。

「是你！是你！怪物！」他的口水跟眼淚一起滴在謝安尹的臉上，太長的髮絲搔癢著弟弟的肌膚。他累了，最後蜷伏在謝安尹的胸口，真如困獸那樣喘息，傷痕累累，但卻不願意低頭舔舐。「是⋯⋯怪物⋯⋯是⋯⋯」他哽咽，揪住謝安尹的衣領，「嗚⋯⋯我是⋯⋯怪物⋯⋯是我⋯⋯」

我是怪物。我是怪物。是我。我才是怪物。不完美的兒子是不被需要的怪物。

他遵照著父親所有的教導，十八歲那年父親替他找來一個女孩，作為破處的對象而言已經足夠。父親說那女孩雖然不是乾淨的處女，但男人的第一次骯髒一點並沒有什麼不好，這還是會成為他日後的勳章。

但他看到躺在床上昏迷的女孩，不知怎地，下體無法像父親期望地那樣勃起，一點反應都沒有。甚至，他想到了強褓中的妹妹，竟然哇地一聲就吐了出來。這個人，或許也是某個人的妹妹——光是這麼想他就渾身無力，父親的命令好像一把刀，從他的喉嚨插了進去，將他的內臟攪得一團亂。

父親只是謹尊上面傳下來的教誨。他想到母親，瞬間以為自己身在地獄。

那個美麗的女人十分地年輕，與當時年老色衰的父親完全不同，但她成了另一個幫他生出兒子的女人。

謝敬尹再也無法勃起，無法和女人做愛，最後，父親找來了另一個候選人，謝敬尹的弟弟。改了他的姓氏，讓他成為了「謝安尹」，取代了「謝敬尹」。

謝安尹說：「你是怪物。」

他很想吐，但身體卻有著他無法抗拒的反應。他伏在謝安尹的身上，兩人下體相貼，謝安尹好像成為了那個昏迷的少女。他嚇了一跳，連忙抬頭去看，幸好，佈滿血絲的漂亮眼睛正看著他，細細的眼角讓他著迷。

「呵。」謝安尹此時笑得很像父親，嘲諷、羞辱，只是細微之處有些不同。他說：「腰動起來了。」

他無法克制，像狗，像畜生，聳動著自己的腰，難耐地磨蹭謝安尹的碩大，屁股撅起，他發了瘋似地上下動著。

謝安尹眼神一暗，翻身，輕而易舉反制了瘦弱的他。他胡亂地喊：「還給我！還給我！」

謝安尹「哈」了一聲，臉逼近他，這次被梳起的頭髮落在謝敬尹蒼白的臉上。「你拿走的也不少，怪物。」

他掙扎著，咬了謝安尹的唇一口，最後被掐著嘴巴打開了嘴，兩個人像是親吻也像是互相啃食，血腥味成為了一種催化劑，至少，對謝安尹來說是如此的。

謝敬尹虛弱地被打開了腿，棉褲被輕易地褪下，內褲也被扒開——他竟然勃起了，對著男人，對著自己的弟弟。不，他應該對女人勃起才對，他應該去上那個被迷昏的女孩，即使她可能是某個人心愛的妹妹、珍貴的女兒，因為只有這樣才能成為優秀的兒子，驕傲的男人。不、不，不⋯⋯不⋯⋯

謝敬尹哭著，但謝安尹沒有停下來。他圈住謝敬尹的陰莖，也掏出了自己的，他說：「握住。」

謝敬尹哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕，哆哆嗦嗦，他的手堪稱纖細，而且也不夠大，圈住的時候差點暈了過去，太大了，得用兩隻手才能握住。與之相反，謝安尹的手很大，而且佈滿粗繭，圈住謝敬尹的時候，後者只需要兩下便可以升天。

謝安尹他唇貼在謝敬尹的耳邊說：「你只能對男人硬。」

「不！」他尖叫。

謝安尹咬住他的耳朵，換成他挺腰，兩個人的性器交互摩擦，謝安尹的手一直發抖，握也握不好。熾熱的棒子讓他感到恐懼，但血液又為此沸騰，而且還越來越大，令他動彈不得，手好像成為了謝安尹發洩的肉套子。

如此一來，他似乎才是那個無法動彈的女孩，意識迷離，只能任由侵犯。

「哈。哈啊⋯⋯」謝安尹的熱氣吐在他的頸邊，他撇過頭，腰軟了下去，露出了一節頸子，謝安尹張口咬下。只要他想，只要他願意，他可以咬破謝敬尹的動脈。

謝敬尹先射了出來，但稀稀疏疏。然後是謝安尹，他射得很多，味道很重，甚至射到謝敬尹的胸口，濺到下巴，腥味讓謝敬尹昏昏沉沉。

謝安尹竟然掐住他的脖子，另一隻手抹了抹他下巴的精液，嘴角一歪，說：「舔。」

謝敬尹覺得，謝安尹好像真的成為了「真正的兒子」，就像是父親一樣，無論說什麼自己都只能遵從。謝敬尹知道，自己從來不是「兒子」，只是個「很像兒子」的怪物。

他張開嘴，伸出舌頭，一點也不煽情地舔過指尖，腥味讓他掉出了眼淚，好像被羞辱，也像被疼愛。他張口含住，淚眼汪汪地上下吸吮。

謝安尹又笑了，但這次一點也不像父親，並不足夠無情。他說：「生日快樂，哥哥。」

今天是他滿二十歲的日子，同時，也是謝安尹滿十八歲的日子。他含著謝安尹的手指含糊不清地說：「去死吧。」

謝安尹低下頭，輕輕地笑，拉起了他泛黃又泛臭的T-shirt，揪住了他一邊的乳首，咬住了另一邊，用牙齒細細地廝磨，直到它變得鮮紅，腫脹，他受不了地挺起胸膛，扭動著腰。那個對女人無法勃起的髒東西再度勃起，他像動物，像沒有感情沒有知識的野獸，只知道去磨蹭另一個勃起的肉棒。

「你奪走了我重要的東西，全部，所有一切。」謝安尹說。

謝敬尹不知道謝安尹是怎麼生存的，不知道私生子的怎麼在深淵與光明中掙扎，也不知道自己是怎麼奪走弟弟重要的東西。謝敬尹說，你才是奪走了我重要東西的怪物。還給我，你這個不要臉的東西。還給我，屬於我的一切。還給我，完美無暇、優秀的兒子身分，富裕的家庭，一片光明的未來。

還給我。他嘶啞地說，好像即將氣絕。他說：「還給我。」

謝安尹掐住他的腰，一點一點、緩慢得猶如凌遲，把父親希望他成年時插進女人陰道的陰莖幹進哥哥的後穴。他帶著恨，以及兩個人都不懂的感情說：「你們奪走的，我會全部搶回來，哥哥。」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我：不寫有血緣關係的CP
> 
> 也是我：


End file.
